November
by Kitoku
Summary: Dir en grey - Octobre venait tout juste de le quitter et il se demandait déjà "comment sera Novembre ?"
1. Epilogue

[_13.12.2007_]

Epilogue

La météo annonçait un temps plutôt plaisant pour cette fin Octobre. Dans la rue, les visages n'étaient pas encore grisés par l'hiver, il les trouvait même, presque avenants. Des fois, il s'asseyait sur un banc et observait le monde. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il s'était assis dans un café et scrutait tour à tour les gens qui l'entouraient. Se questionnant sur la vie du vieil homme assis là-bas, qui lisait son journal, ou sur celle de cette fille, quelques tables plus loin, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il en vint à se demander comment serait son prochain mois. Comment sera Novembre ? Il prit un café, pas trop serré, il sourit à la serveuse et se remit à penser. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de regarder les autres, il se leva, laissa quelques images sur la table et sortit.

Dehors, le vent était doux et le soleil réchauffant. Il marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à la prochaine épicerie. Il parla un peu avec Taku, le vendeur. Lui, il l'avait connu en Février. Depuis il se rendait tous les jours dans ce combini et y faisait ses commissions. Aujourd'hui, shampoing, nouilles et sauce au curry. Plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté le magasin, il se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, et rangea les quelques articles qu'il venait d'acheter. Il s'assit sur son canapé et empoigna sa guitare. Il commença à gratter les cordes, puis improvisa. Il joua près d'une heure. Son heure quotidienne et sacrée.

Cet après-midi, il travaillait, il se prépara donc et se rendit à l'université dans laquelle il rangeait, triait ou lisait des livres et renseignait les élèves. C'était un travail parfait pour lui qui aimait la littérature. Et ça lui permettait de regarder les gens, discrètement, silencieusement, et quelques fois, leur adresser deux ou trois mots afin d'affirmer leur caractère. Il aimait son travail.

Cet après-midi fut calme, quelques demoiselles innocentes, naïves et jolies. D'autres concentrées et hargneuses. Quelques jeunes garçons, sûrs d'eux, cupides de savoir. Certains perdus, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient choisi cette voie. Les binoclards, le stéréotype même de l'étudiant qui se livre corps et âme aux études, eux aussi étaient là. Il aimait le genre humain et s'il en avait eu les moyens, il aurait été analyste psychologue. Mais cette bibliothèque lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il rentra chez lui, et se coucha presque aussitôt. Il regardait le plafond en réfléchissant. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne ferme un œil. Il se tourna finalement, face à son réveil : 23h59 - 10/31. Adieu Octobre. 00 :00 - 11/01. Bonjour Novembre.


	2. Chapter I

[_13.12.2007_]

Chapitre I

Comme promis, le temps était clément pour la saison. Kaoru sortit comme à son habitude vers neuf heures. Il alla à l'épicerie et bavarda avec Taku. Il acheta quelques bricoles puis quitta le magasin. Il se rendit dans une librairie pour feuilleter une revue qu'il achetait quand les articles lui semblaient, à première vue, intéressants. Rayon : Magazine, catégorie : Musique, troisième rangée en partant du bas, à droite. Il chercha donc. Il trouva le numéro d'Octobre mais pas celui de Novembre. Il fouilla toute la rangée dans l'espoir de trouver ce fameux mensuel, mais en vain. Frustré, il se résigna. Il avait horreur de passer à côté de ce qu'il cherchait et comme il était très observateur, il ratait rarement sa cible, ce qui l'énerva davantage. Agacé de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher, il quitta la librairie précipitamment et erra plusieurs heures dans les rues. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez lui, pas envie de boire un café non plus. Il s'assit sur un banc, mais l'emplacement ne lui convenait pas. Décidemment, rien ne lui plaisait. Puis un petit vent se leva sur les coups de 11 heures et demi, et ayant oublié son écharpe, il eut bientôt trop froid pour rester dehors. Il se hâta donc de rejoindre son appartement.

A son arrivée, il posa toutes ses affaires par terre, sans prendre la peine de ranger quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit mollement sur son canapé et lésina sa guitare. Il finit par la prendre et exécuta quelques accords. Il joua durant des heures. Aujourd'hui, il ne travaillait pas. Il avait le temps, alors il le prit. Lorsqu'il s'estima rassasier, il ressortit. Cette fois, il prévu l'écharpe et le bonnet. Ses longs cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir sa coiffe grise. Dehors, le vent était frais et le soleil s'était dissimulé derrière de sombres nuages. La météo aurait-elle menti ? Il secoua brièvement la tête, comme pour se répondre. Il foula beaucoup de trottoirs, traversa beaucoup de rues et enfin, arriva devant une grande bâtisse. Il poussa la lourde porte vitrée. Il s'adressa à la vendeuse, prit un billet pour le premier film qu'il vit affiché et s'engouffra dans une salle noire, où seul un écran laissait défiler des images. Il s'assit et se fondit dans la foule et l'histoire.

Le cinéma, c'était comme la rue. Il observait les gens, leurs réactions, leurs émotions. Il regardait le film et analysait chaque personnage. Souvent, il en venait même à se demander quels étaient les caractères de tous ces scénaristes pour écrire de tels scénarios, ou ceux de tous ces acteurs pour interpréter tel ou tel personnage. Sa fâcheuse habitude, de sonder tout le monde et de vouloir connaître le for intérieur de chacun, le poursuivait même jusque dans les salles noires. Pourtant des fois, il arrivait à être saisi par le film et à en oublier d'épier les moindres détails sur la personnalité humaine. Et en ce début de soirée, c'en fut le cas. Il oublia de se poser toutes ses questions habituelles.

Les lumières éclairaient les rues nocturnes. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant. La tête vide, presque soulagé, allégé. Les mains dans les poches, le menton enfoui dans son écharpe et le bonnet scellé à ses cheveux, il avançait sans trop savoir s'il voulait rentrer ou non. Ses pieds le menèrent quand même jusque chez lui. Il devait être fatigué ou alors, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où fuir. C'est vrai qu'il avait peu d'amis et peu de points d'attache. Les quelques bars qu'il avait fréquentés étant plus jeune ne le tentaient guère. Et à cette heure-ci, il ne pouvait pas se réfugier dans un magasin, même Taku ne travaillait pas, il aurait pourtant eu envie de le voir mais il ne travaillait jamais le soir et puis, il ne voulait pas le déranger. Le fait était qu'il se retrouva dans son appartement. Il se déshabilla lentement, en prenant soin de ranger ses vêtements. Il éteignit la lumière, s'allongea sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder son réveil. Après tout, il savait qu'on était le premier Novembre, qu'il soit vingt-deux ou vingt-trois heures ne changerait rien.

Il était déjà levé lorsque le réveil sonna. Il grogna, traversa son salon et mit fin à l'affreux « bip » qui retentissait immanquablement toutes les secondes. Il ne finit pas de déjeuner et prit directement sa douche. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, il s'habilla et jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour ajuster quelques mèches de cheveux et tirer sur le bas de son T-shirt. Quand il fût prêt, il abandonna son appartement pour rendre visite, comme tous les matins, à Taku. Il resta un peu plus longtemps qu'à son habitude à bavasser, le patron n'étant pas là, quand bien même, à cette heure-ci, les rayons étaient loin d'être bondés alors ça ne dérangeait personne. Kaoru ne vit pas le temps défiler, si bien qu'il fût pris d'assaut lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà plus de dix heures. Il salua Taku en s'excusant de devoir partir aussi précipitemment. Il n'acheta rien aujourd'hui. Pas le temps de repasser chez lui et encore moins d'aller à la librairie. Il dû même courir pour attraper son bus.

Le bus était plein à craquer, il reconnut les visages des habituels passagers de cette ligne. Il souriait, ça le rassurait cette routine. Elle n'était bel et bien pas propre à lui-même, mais touchait tout le monde. Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes après devant la fac. Il traversa l'allée principale d'un pas alerte et pénétra dans le hall, pour se rendre au fond du couloir. Ces derniers étaient encore vides, il avança jusqu'à la bibliothèque, salua son supérieur et son nouveau collègue. Il avait oublié, c'était aujourd'hui que le « nouveau » débarquait. Evidemment c'était à lui seul de le prendre en charge. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il le dévisagea discrètement : des cheveux bruns, assez longs, des yeux noirs et un sourire innocent. Plutôt grand, plutôt jeune, plutôt beau. Il commença par se présenter en lui expliquant son poste et tout un tas de choses afin de renseigner au mieux le nouvel arrivant. Puis il entreprit une visite détaillée de la bibliothèque. Le grand brun hochait la tête mécaniquement à chaque élément important à tel point que Kaoru fut sceptique quant à l'intérêt que portait son nouveau collègue à son travail. La visite terminée, le jeune employé divulgua enfin quelques informations à son compte. Ce Toshimasa était curieux, son sourire bien trop innocent pour l'être réellement. La seule réjouissance qu'éprouvait Kaoru était qu'il allait pouvoir faire une nouvelle étude de cas. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Après avoir passé des heures à lui expliquer comment fonctionnait ceci ou cela, la fin de la journée s'annonça enfin. Kaoru avait mal à la tête. Toshimasa l'avait épuisé, il parlait beaucoup, beaucoup trop et puis il était trop curieux et trop actif. En revanche, il était très sociable, sûrement pour ça qu'il parlait autant, et il s'exprimait avec beaucoup de tact et d'éloquence. Le bibliothécaire s'assit dans le bus pour rentrer et il se dit que s'il marchait vite, il aurait sûrement le temps de faire un tour à la librairie avant la fermeture. Il se dépêcha de sortir lorsque les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, il remonta la rue à toute allure et aperçu les lumières de la boutique encore allumées. Il s'apprêta à rentrer lorsqu'un petit blond lui fit signe qu'il était trop tard et que c'était fermé. Kaoru était essoufflé et le fait d'avoir parcouru tout ce chemin pour rien, l'anéantit. Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas été son jour de chance. Il rentra chez lui, grognon et harassé. Il mangea des restes et s'allongea sur le canapé. Là, il s'endormit.

Il sauta du canapé lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie plus qu'agaçante de son réveil. Il traversa la moitié de son appartement pour l'éteindre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il était trop tôt, et il se sentait des courbatures dans tout le dos, le canapé n'était vraiment pas confortable pour dormir. Il se glissa sous la douche pour se réveiller et y resta assez longtemps.

Dehors, il faisait plus froid que la veille, le soleil brillait sur toute la ville se diffusant en un reflet presque aveuglant. Kaoru rentra la tête dans ses épaules et ses mains dans les poches. Il arpenta la rue rapidement avec la ferme intention d'atteindre la librairie et d'enfin feuilleter ce fichu magazine. Il entra dans la boutique et se dirigea directement vers ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le sourire malicieux qu'il arborait depuis son entrée dans ce magasin fût bientôt caché derrière une grimace contrariée. Où se cache ce putain de magazine ? Un peu irrité par la chose, il alla quand même s'adresser à un vendeur essayant d'être le plus courtois possible. Il aperçut un petit blond, le petit blond de la veille. Il sourit poliment, le détaillait en s'approchant lentement de la caisse.

- Puis-je vous aider ? engagea le vendeur.

Kaoru se colla au comptoir en posant ses deux mains sur le rebord. Le vendeur était blond, petit, mince, un air revêche qui étonna le brun. Pour un commerçant, c'est surprenant ! Il avait de beaux yeux, une bouche bien dessinée et quelques trous sous sa lèvre inférieure, sûrement la trace de piercings.

- C'est pour un renseignement, il se racla la gorge, est-ce que le numéro de Novembre de…, il marqua une petite pause, trouvant le nom de ce magazine vraiment ridicule, Magamusic est disponible ?

- Non, nous devrions le recevoir…d'ici demain ! le blondinet sourit.

- D'accord. Merci.

Kaoru quitta la librairie aussitôt, décidemment il devrait encore repasser. Il n'avait plus le temps de passer à l'épicerie et de toute façon, il n'avait rien à acheter aujourd'hui. Il alla directement à son arrêt pour attendre son bus. Il était évidemment en avance. Lorsque son bus arriva, il y avait toujours autant de monde que la veille. Toujours ces mêmes visages mais dans des couleurs différentes.

Lorsqu'il arriva au travail, Toshimasa était déjà là, il l'attendait devant la porte. Toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, Kaoru appréhenda la journée épuisante qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer. Les questions du nouvel employé étaient incessantes et infernales, Le plus âgé des deux s'efforçait tant bien que mal de répondre avec diplomatie. Enfin, la bibliothèque se vida et Toshimasa semblait être occupé à apprendre l'ordre de rangement des livres. Kaoru releva la tête et l'observa. Son air concentré le rendait très mignon et très drôle. Le brun sourit bêtement face au spectacle comique que lui offrait le plus jeune lorsqu'il se trompait, secouant la tête et prononçant un « non » du bout des lèvres. Il le trouvait adorable, malgré son étourderie et parfois, il faut l'avouer, sa naïveté. Ca lui donnait un côté touchant. Leur supérieur intervint et sortit Kaoru de sa rêverie. L'heure de partir était arrivée. Toshimasa, qui se faisait appelé Toshiya, et son collègue marchèrent quelques mètres ensemble, avant de se séparer en se souhaitant quelques civilités.

Kaoru rentra chez lui, fatigué. La météo annonça un rafraîchissement pour les jours à venir. Mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.


	3. Chapter II

_[29.10.2009 - Après deux ans d'absence, je reviens. J'ai retrouvé ça hier. Le début de ce chapitre a été écrit suite au premier chapitre. Et je viens d'écrire la fin. J'espère que les derniers paragraphes ne dénotent pas trop des précédents et que l'ambiance reste cependant fidèle. Voilà.]_

Chapitre II

Il avait eu froid toute la nuit. Il avait mal dormi et avait l'impression que son corps entier allait le lâcher sous le poids de la fatigue. Saloperie de chauffage ! Kaoru marcha douloureusement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, le vent s'insinuait sous son pull, lui glaçant le dos, le faisant frissoner. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller voir Taku et n'avait pas eu le courage de passer à la librairie. Il avait envie d'être dans sa bibliothèque à regarder des heures durant les étudiants, de se plonger dans ses pensées, au chaud. Le bus arriva finalement, et le vent cessa d'assiéger son dos. Toutes les places assises étaient occupées. Il dû donc rester debout pendant les vingts minutes qui le séparaient du campus. Lorsqu'il sortit du bus, il aperçut Toshiya au loin qui s'avançait vers lui. Le grand brun le salua chaleureusement et Kaoru lui accorda son premier sourire de la journée. Ils bavassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la grande salle où étudiaient déjà une bonne dizaine d'étudiants. A peine eurent-ils franchi la grande porte en bois sculptée qu'ils s'affairèrent, chacun de son côté.

La bibliothèque fermait ses portes, Toshiya enfilait son manteau et mettait ses gants, tandis que Kaoru finissait d'ordonner le bureau afin de s'y retrouver le lendemain. Toshiya l'attendait en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux quelques ouvrages laissés sur le comptoir. Lorsque Kaoru fût enfin prêt, ils quittèrent tous les deux l'établissement. Le plus jeune prît alors la parole :  
- Tu rentres maintenant ?

- Je dois d'abord aller chercher un...un truc ! Kaoru enfouit son visage dans son écharpe et regarda ses pieds.

- Ah..., un peu déçu, t'en as pour longtemps ?

- Non...pourquoi ? Kaoru daigna enfin regarder son collègue.

- Je me demandais si...si on pouvait pas se voir ce soir.

Toshiya fixa Kaoru de ses yeux noirs et profonds de sens, puis il arrêta de marcher. Kaoru le regarda surpris, puis ses pensées s'emballèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à son magazine, à son chauffage, au vieil homme qui lisait le journal le matin même dans le bus, au petit libraire blond, à la sauce au curry qu'affectionnait particulièrement Taku et enfin à la demande de Toshiya. Il prît un air un peu gêné avant d'annoncer à Toshiya que ce soir il devait appeler un chauffagiste s'il ne voulait pas mourir gelé dans les jours qui viennent, que la librairie allait bientôt fermée et qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger chez lui. Toshiya baissa la tête, il avait compris. Kaoru continua à s'excuser, à lui dire qu'il aurait aimé passer la soirée avec lui, mais que ce soir n'était pas le bon soir. Mais Toshiya ne l'écoutait déjà plus.  
- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, ajouta-t-il. Bonne soirée alors..à demain !

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son arrêt de bus et laisser à Kaoru le loisir de faire les courses, de s'occuper de son chauffage et de lire son magazine. Il avait honte et se sentait terriblement mal.

Kaoru de son côté attrappa le bus de justesse et se rendit à la librairie. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la proposition de Toshiya. Il avait cru comprendre dans les yeux du grand brun que ce n'était pas seulement pour passer la soirée entre collègues ou copains qu'il l'avait invité. Il avait peut-être eu tort de refuser en se cachant derrière ces prétextes. Peut-être était-ce lui Novembre ? Il atteint enfin la librairie, en se hâtant. Il alla directement demandé au vendeur qui se trouvait dans un rayon l'objet tant convoité qu'il était venu chercher. Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à ce petit blond.  
- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, répondit le vendeur qui le reconnut immédiatement, vous venez chercher un magazine c'est ça ?

- Oui..., étonné qu'il se souvienne de lui.

- Nous l'avons reçu aujourd'hui ! Suivez-moi...

Le petit blond passa directement derrière la caisse et retira un post-it collé sur la couverture indiquant "Ne pas touchez ! Merci. Kyô" en lui tendant le magazine. Il fixait Kaoru de ses yeux, et quelque chose de malicieux se dissimulait dans son regard. Kaoru feuilleta le magazine en remerciant le vendeur. Il lût les gros titres, certaines introductions et décida de l'acheter. Le vendeur le regardait toujours.

- Je le prends !

Kaoru se sentait terriblement observer et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il paya, le vendeur éxécutait ses gestes avec une réelle application. Sa voix était douce. Ses doigts étaient minces et délicats, et ses poignets fins. Le libraire lui donna un sac qui protégeait le magazine en ajoutant :

- Revenez quand vous voulez !

Kaoru resta comme ahuri durant quelques secondes, le sourire espiègle qu'arborait son interlocuteur le déroutait. Il empoigna le sac et frôla la main de ce Kyô. Il recula, le remercia en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et quitta la librairie. Son coeur battait vite, il sentait son ventre se tordre et s'insultait mentalement d'avoir si peu de sang froid. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Il arpenta la rue tout en repensant à ce Kyô, à ses yeux et ses mains. Il sentait encore son regard, et la force qu'il dégageait. Il avait quelque chose de déroutant. Déroutant, c'est le mot !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaoru entra dans le combini et se dirigea immédiatement vers la caisse. Il fallait qu'il parle, il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, quelqu'un qui ne le déroutait pas. Lorsque le visage de Taku lui apparut, il fût soulagé. Comme si le poids du regard de Kyô, le poids de la culpabilité que lui avait inffligé Toshiya et celui de sa fatigue retombaient tout à coup. Il lui sourit, apaisé. Merci Taku ! Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien. Les heures passèrent, Taku quitta le magasin en même temps que Kaoru. Il l'invita à boire un café, pour parler encore un peu. Kaoru repensa à Toshiya qu'il lui avait fait la même offre quelques heures auparavant, et de fil en aiguille il en vint à penser à son chauffage. Merde ! Il est trop tard pour appeler qui que ce soit ! Il expliqua son problème à Taku et avant de pouvoir ajouter un mot de plus, Taku l'entraina dans le bus qui les mènerait jusqu'à chez lui. Kaoru était confus et la soirée n'était décidemment pas celle qu'il avait envisagée. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'appartement de Taku, entrèrent sans prononcer un mot. Le maître des lieux lui proposa à boire, et lui indiqua où poser ses affaires. Kaoru le remercia vivement, mais déjà deux mains s'étaient posées sur sa nuque. Leurs regards se croisèrent, confiants, et c'est tout aussi naturellement que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et que les mains de Kaoru carressèrent les hanches de Taku. Ils savaient déjà comment se finirait la nuit. Leurs relations étaient fondées sur la simplicité, sans pudeur et sans engagement. Taku, il l'avait rencontré en Février. Ca avait été lui Février. Et puis, ils s'était aussi rencontrés en Juin, et une bonne partie de l'été. Quelques fois en Septembre et là, en ce début du mois de Novembre.

Le soleil ne filtrait pas à travers les rideaux peu épais de la chambre de Taku. Le soleil ne brillait simplement pas. Kaoru s'était déjà envolé, et parcourait les rues matinales de la ville. Il leva les yeux et vit la clareté du ciel. De petits nuages blancs s'ammoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête et l'éblouissaient. Il n'avait pas le temps de repasser chez lui. Il alla donc directement à la bibliothèque universitaire. Toshiya n'était pas encore là, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il s'installa, en profita pour s'occuper de ses radiateurs - une histoire de virement mal réceptionné - et fît semblant d'être captivé par son travail lorsque Toshiya franchit la porte. Il était comme tous les jours, souriant. Lorsque le brun arriva à hauteur de Kaoru, ce dernier leva la tête et lui sourit timidement. Ils échangèrent quelques futilités et la journée reprit son cours.

Il était tard, il avait quitté la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures. Kaoru marchait d'un pas nonchalant. Il errait sur les trottoirs presque déserts, foulant le sol en quête de pensées apaisantes. Il se laissait guider par ses pieds et s'arrêtait parfois lorsque ses yeux étaient attirés par une lumière plus singulière qu'une autre, ou par une vitrine mieux décorées que ses voisines. Il croisait toutes sortes de gens et il aimait ça, ça le rassurait. Mais pourtant ce soir, il était nostalgique. Il se sentait vieux, la solitude commençait à creuser un sillon au creux de son être. Il rentra chez lui, finalement épuisé par sa réflexion. La chaleur était revenue dans son appartement. Son corps tomba lourdement sur son lit, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et le sommeil le gagna enfin. Il profita de cet instant que lui offrait Morphée pour se laisser bercer jusqu'à ses rêves les plus ennivrants.

Il était déjà réveillé lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il s'extirpa de la couette, tendit mollement son bras pour atteindre l'appareil.

- Allô ? d'une voix mal assurée encore embrumée par le sommeil.

- Je te réveille ? demanda la voix, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Kaoru reconnut cette voix, il laissa sa tête retombée sur l'oreiller, étonné par cet appel.

- Non non...j'étais déjà réveillé...

- D'accord...

Un silence s'imposa entre eux.

- Tu as oublié de laisser un mot hier...?

- Je ne laisse jamais de mot...

- Tu aurais pu...

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour me prévenir...t'es même pas passer à l'épicerie ! répondit-il, une réelle déception perceptible dans sa voix.

- Je ne passe pas tous les jours Taku...depuis quand..., Kaoru ne finit pas sa phrase par peur de le blesser.

- C'était bête de t'appeler...Excuse-moi !

- Taku, te braques pas...s'il te plait, il plissa les yeux, je passe aujourd'hui !

- Hmmm..., à peine audible.

- A tout à l'heure...

- Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Kaoru attendit que Taku raccroche pour en faire de même. Visiblement il s'était trompé. Tout n'était pas simple, amical et sans engagement avec Février. Il se leva, perplexe. Depuis quand...depuis quand il fallait qu'il laisse un mot ? Depuis quand Taku voulait qu'il le rappelle ou qu'il passe le voir ? Déjà cet été, Kaoru avait cru apercevoir des signes d'attachement plus prononcés. Il ne lui en avait évidemment pas parlé, de peur que ces craintes s'avèrent vraies. Il appréciait Taku, son amitié, sa présence, sa simplicité...sa chaleur aussi, il faut l'avouer. Il tourna la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées dérangeantes, pris une douche brûlante, avala un fond de café et alla au combini. Il appréhendait le comportement de Taku, il voulait rester naturel avec lui sans être gêné. Il l'aperçut remettre un rayon en ordre. Il lui adressa un sourire et discuta avec lui. Il n'acheta rien. Tout semblait être redevenu simple. Kaoru fut soulagé et quitta l'épicier, de bonne humeur. Il prit le bus jusqu'au campus. Il était en avance, très en avance, mais n'avait nulle part où aller.

Toshiya était déjà là. Il avait l'air soucieux. Kaoru s'accouda au bureau de Toshiya en guettant du coin de l'oeil ses travaux. Le grand brun sursauta, surpris que quelqu'un interrompe ses réflexions et d'autant plus surpris que ce quelqu'un soit son collègue. Il le questionna sur la raison de sa venue. Il bavassèrent "boulot", il lui demanda après son chauffage, l'avertit de changements sur les lignes de bus. Kaoru appréciait ce contact plus détendu. Loin du professionalisme et de tous ses inconvénients. Il se laissa même aller à lui demander de déjeuner avec lui. Toshiya, un peu hésitant, acquiesça et ils allèrent tous deux prendre un sandwich dans un café du boulevard. L'après-midi était calme et quand la bibliothèque ferma ses portes, Kaoru n'avait toujours pas perdu son humeur matinale. Il ne voulait pas rentrer et se confronter à sa solitude. Il proposa à Toshiya de le raccompagner, de boire un verre ou "Tout ce que tu veux..." ajouta-t-il. Son comportement avait radicalement changé vis à vis de son nouveau collègue. Ils passèrent la soirée en ville et quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, le plus âgé des deux raccompagna son partenaire de soirée. Kaoru se surprit même à embrasser Toshiya sur le palier. Il lui sourit, s'excusa et rentra chez lui, un sentiment d'accomplissement lui chatouillait le ventre. Il se trouvait ridicule. Tu te comportes comme un ado mon vieux ! Il rit et s'endormit en pensant à Toshiya.


	4. Chapter III

[_26.11.2011 - Après deux autres années d'absence, j'ai (encore) retrouvé ce troisième chapitre que je viens donc de conclure très brièvement puisqu'il n'y a que le dernier paragraphe qui date d'aujourd'hui. J'en ai profité pour corriger les fautes (et les phrases horribles !) des chapitres précédents et ils en avaient bien besoin. Je ne sais même pas s'il existe encore quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui lise encore ce vieux machin mais la nostalgie a pris le dessus et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir finir un jour ce projet parce que toutes mes idées sont encore intactes et la curiosité de voir le final de cette fic m'empêche de l'abandonner._]

Chapitre III

Il s'était fait surprendre. Sa ligne habituelle ne desservant subitement plus le campus, il avait dû faire un détour et changer de bus, non pas sans rager intérieurement. Lui, qui aimait et vantait sa ponctualité, refusait l'étourderie qui lui couterait sa crédibilité. Que des visages que je ne reconnais pas ! pensa-t-il alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'une adolescente qui sentait le bonbon à la violette. Une midinette qui veut plaire aux garçons en s'aspergeant d'eau de toilette ! Il lui adressa un sourire complice, elle le lui rendit, comme si une connexion lui avait fait comprendre la pensée de Kaoru. Il arriva au travail avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. "Les changements de ligne" avait-il expliqué à son supérieur pour se justifier. Il s'assit à la hâte à son poste. Toshiya n'était pas là. Il regarda autour de lui. Se leva pour aller discrètement à sa recherche. Aucune trace de ce grand brun dans toute la bibliothèque. Il alla finalement se rasseoir, n'osant pas demander à son chef où se trouvait son collègue. Il se concentra sur sa tâche, pour éviter de trop penser, jusqu'à la pause. Il sortit dans le couloir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec un Toshiya embarrassé mais souriant.

- Salut !

- Salut...

- Tu vas déjeuner ?

- Oui...et toi ?

- J'ai déjà mangé...je suis au département des sciences aujourd'hui !

Kaoru se rappela qu'on était samedi, et que le samedi Toshiya passait la journée à visiter un secteur du campus. Il ne serait donc pas là de la journée. Le plus jeune l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du réfectoire, lui souhaitant quelques complaisances.  
- On se retrouve ce soir ? osa-t-il.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui..., Toshiya rougit.

- Pourquoi pas..., sourit Kaoru.

Ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous à l'entrée du bâtiment principal en fin de journée. L'après-midi se passa sans encombres. Kaoru était un peu angoissé à l'idée de passer la soirée avec un collègue. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mélanger travail et vie privée. Ca ne lui était, à vrai dire, jamais arrivé. Il angoissait de jouer avec son professionnalisme. Si c'était lui Novembre ? se redemanda-t-il. Il savait que s'il était Novembre, il serait difficile de passer en Décembre et serait d'autant plus difficile de l'affronter. Il ne s'attachait plus à tous ces mois, et il le savait. En l'espace de trente jours, il arrivait à s'en lasser. A perdre toute la joie, l'épanouissement et le mystère des premiers jours. Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. Il se sentit soudain, terriblement seul. Comme si l'humanité n'avait plus rien à lui offrir qui puisse l'électriser plus d'un douzième d'année. Il retint ses pensées. Il avait choisi de prendre le risque. Il le prendrait, bien décidé à tordre le destin s'il le fallait. Il sourit, confiant et sortit en trombe pour rejoindre la sortie. Toshiya était déjà là, une cigarette fumante au creux de ses doigts. Il souriait, engoncé dans une veste trop légère pour la saison, une grosse écharpe lui couvrait le cou et ses cheveux volaient au gré du vent. Le froid rosissait ses joues et les lueurs de la nuit illuminaient ses yeux. Il était beau. Kaoru le regardait, subjugué. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, d'un commun accord. Kaoru ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'incandescence de la cigarette éclairer son visage. Toshiya le remarqua et sourit, flatté par tant d'attention. Ils montèrent dans le premier bus qui croisa leur chemin, sans un mot. Il s'arrêtèrent cependant assez rapidemment, remontèrent une rue bondée, et arpentèrent un escalier toujours dans un silence entendu. Toshiya déverrouilla sa porte et offrit l'hospitalité à Kaoru. Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux, leurs écharpes, leurs chaussures. Puis, dans un entendement certain, Toshiya conduit Kaoru jusqu'à sa chambre. Une pièce chaleureusement meublée, qui exhibait un lit au centre. Kaoru prit la main de Toshiya et l'incita à s'asseoir sur ce lit. Il fit de même, à côté de lui. Il le regarda en caressant sa main de son pouce. Il se regardèrent de longues minutes. Kaoru passa sa main sur la cuisse de Toshiya, lentement pour ne pas le brusquer. Toshiya frissonna. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et un jeu s'installèrent entre eux. Reflètant leur fausse pudeur et le silence qu'ils avaient volontairement laisser s'installer. La langueur de leurs gestes en devenait presque insoutenable. Ils étaient cependant éveillés, précis et tendres. Conscients de leur désir commun. Toshiya capitula le premier, se laissant bercer par le souffle encore altéré de Kaoru et la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien. Il s'endormit. Kaoru resta les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le plafond. Il n'avait pas senti "cette" vibration au creux de son être. Il comprenait Toshiya sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler, peut-être trop pour vibrer. Il se sentait coupable, il avait fait une erreur. Une de plus. Il était bien mais il ressentait toujours un vide.

Il s'était réveillé avant l'aube, avec ce corps toujours endormi contre lui. Il avait réfléchi aux mots et à la manière qu'il emploierait pour annoncer à son collègue cette "non-vibration". Des milliers d'expressions tournaient dans sa tête, toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Du déjà vu, totalement impersonnel, presque trop simple. Il avait besoin de se lever, de se retrouver seul ou en tout cas loin de cette situation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il avait peur de réveiller le beau brun couché sur lui. Il s'y résolut finalement, profitant d'un mouvement pour s'écarter de Toshiya et quitter les draps encore chauds. Il rassembla ses affaires et s'habilla dans le salon toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Il se souvint de Taku, et de cette même scène quelques jours plus tôt. Il sourit bêtement, coupable. Il attrapa le premier stylo qu'il vit, la première feuille vierge et griffona un mot, trahissant son indécision et ses remords. Puis, il quitta l'appartement de Toshiya. Les rues étaient désertes et semblaient accueillir ce nouveau jour. Il ne faisait pas froid. Un vent léger jouait avec les cheveux de Kaoru. Il se sentait étrangement bien et prêt à affronter la vie. Il rentra chez lui à pieds pour regarder le jour se lever et la ville somnoler sous ses yeux. Il déjeuna en regardant par la fenêtre avant de se recoucher et de dormir jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Il s'étonna de se réveiller si tard, constatant son manque de sommeil. Il était cependant détendu. Le soleil illuminait sa chambre. Il se leva et s'affaira. Il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre et ce dimanche était l'occasion pour lui de vaquer à ses loisirs. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa guitare depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'insulta mentalement et empoigna la Belle. Il la rangea dans un étui en cuir noir, un peu élimé par le temps et s'habilla chaudement pour affronter le vent. Il sortit et marcha un long moment avant d'atteindre un petit pont, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Il s'assit sur le muret qui délimitait le pont, son étui posé contre ce même muret et la guitare entre les mains. Il se mit à jouer, un pied sous sa cuisse, l'autre pendant dans le vide au-dessus de l'eau qui courait quelques mètres plus bas. Il reprit quelques accords pour improviser. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient sa peau, si bien qu'il n'avait pas froid. Il était bien trop concentré pour accorder une quelconque attention aux peu nombreux piétons qui passaient dans son dos. Les yeux fermés, le pied battant la mesure, il se laissait bercer par cet air mélancolique qu'il faisait naître sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière les hauteurs des bâtiments de la ville. Il tourna le regard et vit deux autres jambes à côté des siennes. Surpris, il releva la tête presque violemment. Le jeune homme portait une veste en jean, ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage, il semblait fixer les lueurs et autres reflets d'or que leur offrait le fleuve. Ses mains gantées étaient croisées, posées négligemment sur ses cuisses. Kaoru crut deux secondes à une apparition fantomatique. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard, les mains crispés sur le manche de sa guitare. Il observa plus calmement son visage et s'exclama, toujours aussi surpris :

- Vous ?

L'intéressé se reconnut en tant que tel et le regarda avec malice.

- Je suppose oui, il sourit.

- Je me croyais seul...vous m'avez surpris !

- C'est très joli ce que vous faites !

Kaoru le regardait fixement, sans sourire, il ne réagissait pas, perturbé par cet inconnu qui l'avait écouté. Il se sentait démasqué, mis à nu. Il ne répondit pas, décrispa ses doigts et regarda l'horizon en plaquant sa guitare contre lui comme pour protéger le peu d'intimité qui lui restait. Un silence bercé par le vent s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Kaoru, rongé par la pudeur, finit par demander :

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. Pourquoi ? Ca vous gêne que je vous ai écouté ?

Son regard était perçant, et son sourire un peu moqueur. Kaoru se sentait bête et terriblement intimidé.

- Oui...c'est très personnel ! il baissa les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter ceux de cet intrus.

- J'ai cru l'entendre..., son sourire devint plus chaleureux, ne soyez pas si pudique ! C'était très beau.

Kaoru releva les yeux, cet homme était décidemment peu banal. Il se détendit alors et sourit en guise de remerciement.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Je vais rentrer alors, répondit Kaoru qui détaillait désormais le profil de son voisin.

Il se retourna et sauta au sol, rangea sa guitare dans sa boite et se tourna vers le blond qui lui faisait à présent face.

- Merci pour la musique.  
- De...de rien !

- Vous jouez souvent ici ?

- Non...c'était la première fois !

- Revenez s'il vous plait, que je puisse vous réécouter !

Kaoru était subjugué, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que le blondinet était déjà de l'autre côté de la rive et sa silhouette se fondait dans les ombres du parc. Il rentra chez lui, bouleversé par cette rencontre. Il revoyait ce regard, sentait la chaleur du soleil qui l'avait accompagné tout l'après-midi, se remémorait la voix douce et apaisante de ce "Kyô" et ses mots ricochaient dans ses pensées. Il reviendrait. Ce moment de paix lui avait fait du bien. Il était calme et oubliait tous ses soucis. Il s'endormit l'esprit léger.

Des voix résonnaient dans l'esprit de Kaoru. Lointaines, elles se faufilaient entre des gestes, des images qu'il s'efforçait de recréer. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces sons. Qui osait l'importuner dans son rêve ? Il finit par ouvrir les yeux à contre-cœur et s'aperçut que le réveil braillait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il éteignit l'appareil et se retourna, renfrogné, regrettant la douceur et la chaleur de ses songes. Il était pourtant bel et bien réveillé, et il faudrait attendre le soir pour prétendre retrouver ces douceurs. Il se leva et entendit son ventre hurler. Il se dirigea donc naturellement à la cuisine en se jurant de respecter un peu plus son corps dorénavant. La journée commençait. Un calvaire ! songea-t-il entre deux gorgées de jus d'orange. Il se prépara avec toute la lenteur dont il put faire preuve. Comme à son habitude il observa son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Ni beau, ni laid, il était Kaoru. Il sortit alors et rêvassa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au campus. Ne prêtant aucune attention à cette foule qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il croisa ce qui lui sembla être Toshiya. Le visage caché par ses cheveux, longeant les murs, rampant presque sur le sol parqué. Surpris, il se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait erreur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il entra tout de même dans la majestueuse bibliothèque et prit sa place habituelle, attendant le retour de son collègue sans grande impatiente, mais avec une certaine curiosité. La confrontation tant attendue arriva enfin. Toshiya poussa timidement les lourdes portes qui le séparaient du moment fatidique. Il avança d'une démarche mal assurée, ses cheveux ayant cependant retrouvés leur forme naturelle. Le regard dans le vide, les mains croisées dans le dos, il longea le bureau pour prendre place à côté de Kaoru mais s'arrêta finalement juste derrière lui. Kaoru releva la tête, discrètement, comme s'il s'attendait à des soudaines représailles. Toshiya parla d'une voix presque inaudible, qui se voulait cependant sèche et autoritaire.

- Ne me reparlez pas de samedi...Je n'ai pas envie de…de m'emporter en ces lieux...

Kaoru se retourna, surpris par le ton et surtout par les mots choisis par Toshiya pour lui exprimer sa douleur. Il était visiblement blessé, mais cette déclaration était drôle tant elle était grotesque et ne ressemblait pas au brun. Kaoru chercha le regard de Toshiya qui refusait - ou n'osait pas permettre - un quelconque échange visuel.

- Toshiya...C'est ridicule de me vouvoyer...  
- C'était ridicule de me rejeter sur un petit bout de papier...ridicule de profiter de la hiérarchie et de ton influence sur moi pour...  
- Arrête maintenant...on n'est pas là pour se donner en spectacle...je suis désolé...assieds-toi !

Toshiya s'exécuta et écouta les excuses et les explications de Kaoru. La voix de Kaoru était douce et ses mots étaient sincères. Il ne voulait pas blesser le grand brun mais il avait besoin de clarifier les choses et de mettre un terme à ses actes inconsidérés. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec Toshiya et il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Taku. Kaoru sut consoler Toshiya et le rassurer, si bien qu'après cette entrevue, Toshiya avait déjà oublié toute sa rancœur et souriait à nouveau.

Le soir dans son lit, Kaoru repensa à Toshiya. Il savait que ses mots n'avaient pas été entendus comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il se tourna sur le côté, incapable de trouver le sommeil tant ses pensées étaient dispersées. Il sentait que tout lui échappait. Il laissa échapper un soupir bruyant et la pièce sombre et vide le fit résonner jusque dans son cœur battant mais vide lui aussi.


	5. Chapter IV

[_Je crois décidemment qu'à l'approche de l'hiver mon cerveau se souvient de November_.]

Chapitre IV

Kaoru avait l'impression de n'avoir pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il rendit visite à Taku tôt dans la matinée. Taku était de très bonne humeur et il se moqua de ses yeux gonflés et de sa mine fatiguée. Kaoru répliqua d'une moue réprobatrice, c'est tout ce dont il était capable ce matin. Il avait envie de parler de Toshiya mais il savait qu'il lui était interdit d'en parler à Taku. Il soupirait vainement, les épaules affaissées, sans jamais regarder Taku. Il faisait des aller-retours incessants entre les rayons et la caisse, sans jamais rien prendre. Il ne formulait jamais plus de deux phrases consécutives. Il ressemblait à un enfant contrarié et honteux. Le vendeur soupira à son tour les deux mains sur les hanches, exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.

- C'est moi qui devrais faire cette tête Kaoru...pas toi ! il sourit amusé par le regard candide de son interlocuteur.

Kaoru ne répondit rien et déjà il baissait les yeux pour ne pas que Taku puisse y lire la moindre expression. Taku n'insista pas, il savait que ce n'était pas le lieu pour parler sérieusement de ce qui n'allait pas. Il se contenta de souhaiter une bonne journée à Kaoru et de lui dire, attendri, qu'il était là pour lui. Kaoru esquissa pour la première fois de la journée un petit sourire et le coeur de Taku se serra.

Toshiya aussi était de bonne humeur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager ce qui lui passait par la tête, inepties sur inepties. Kaoru aurait préféré qu'il se taise pour pouvoir penser, seul, mais il sourit malgré lui. Ses idées noires se dissipèrent peu à peu dans l'air, emportées par le rire de Toshiya. Kaoru le trouvait vraiment attachant, jovial et son optimisme était communicatif. Kaoru en oublia ses doutes et sa mauvaise nuit. Il fut même déçu de devoir quitter son collègue à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'une fois seul il ne ferait que brasser ses problèmes. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de chaleureux qui ferait disparaître son malaise, même temporairement alors il l'invita à manger avec lui, chez lui. Il pensait de plus en plus que Toshiya était son mois de Novembre. Il pensait que c'était le destin et il était fermement décidé à mettre de côté ses principes et ses peurs. Après tout, il n'était jamais sorti avec un collègue et ce n'était peut-être pas si dangereux. Ils étaient tout deux adultes et responsables alors ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Ca ne peut que bien se passer !

Il parlèrent de leur enfance. Kaoru apprit que Toshiya avait grandi à la campagne avec son père, sa mère et sa grande soeur où il avait passé toute son adolescence. Il avait fait ses études dans la ville la plus proche de son lieu de naissance conservant ainsi ses amis de toujours. Il avait vécu dans un cocon, fleuri dans le bonheur. Et un jour, il avait tout quitté. Ou plutôt, il avait gardé cette sécurité dans un coin de son coeur pour s'épanouir ailleurs. Il avait choisi cette grande ville pour vivre la liberté, pour la sentir au plus profond de lui. Il avait d'abord été aveuglé par ses espoirs, puis avait compris de par ses déceptions que la ville n'avait pas fait de lui un homme plus libre. Il avait voulu rentrer chez lui mais son optimisme - et sans doute son orgueil - l'avait contraint à rester là et à donner une seconde chance à ses rêves. Il avait alors trouvé un emploi dans un bar pour quelques mois. Il s'était habitué à ce nouvel univers et avait planté ses racines dans cette ville. Il avait cependant choisi de retourner à sa première formation et travaillait maintenant à la bibliothèque. Kaoru comprit que la sincérité de son sourire venait de cette enfance heureuse mais aussi de la force qu'il avait nourrie, de cette audace et de sa quête d'expérience, sa quête du bonheur. Et c'est dans sa silhouette fragile et derrière son attitude précieuse qu'il cachait ses espoirs. Il comprit alors que Toshiya n'abandonnait jamais.

Kaoru ne parla que très peu de lui. Il exprima succintement son amour pour la musique, il passa les détails de sa jeunesse de débauche, ne dit rien de sa solitude. La nuit battait son plein, piégeant les deux jeunes hommes. Kaoru proposa à Toshiya de dormir dans son lit, il prendrait le canapé mais Toshiya l'avait déjà embrassé en riant de sa fausse pudeur. Kaoru répondit par un sourire entendu et ils allèrent s'allonger.

Kaoru fut réveillé par les caresses de Toshiya. Ce dernier le regardait tendrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Kaoru se redressa à peine pour l'embrasser en passant sa main dans sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Toshiya prit appui sur le torse de Kaoru pour ne pas tomber, profitant de sa peau douce. Le réveil interrompit leur étreinte matinale. Toshiya roula sur le côté pour laisser à Kaoru la possibilité d'éteindre le réveil pour mieux reprendre leur câlin. Kaoru éteignit le réveil mais se leva immédiatement après. Toshiya visiblement déçu resta dans le lit jusqu'à ce que Kaoru, lavé et habillé, lui propose de venir déjeuner. Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir de boire son thé que Kaoru avait déjà enfilé sa veste. Il lui dit qu'il avait des courses à faire et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme chez lui, qu'il lui rendrait les clés au travail.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux ! furent les premiers mots de Taku quand Kaoru poussa la porte du magasin.

- M'oui, Kaoru lui offrit son plus beau sourire, j'ai décidé de me faire confiance et d'arrêter de broyer du noir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle alors...

Taku ne sut dissimuler entièrement sa déception. Il n'avait rien fait pour qu'il aille mieux et il ne savait même pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'osa pas demander de peur que ce beau sourire cache une vérité qu'il redoutait. Kaoru était enjoué et sa visite ne dura pas longtemps.

Kaoru arriva en avance au travail, il se sentait bien. Toshiya arriva après lui, il lui sourit timidement, comme si le moindre échange trahirait la vraie nature de leur relation. Toshiya était bien plus discret aujourd'hui. La journée s'écoula, chacun s'affairant de son côté. Ils se regardaient complices et riaient de cette situation. Le soir, en marchant le long de l'allée, Toshiya émit l'hypothèse de passer la soirée encore tous les deux. Kaoru se contenta de sourire, laissant Toshiya dans l'embarras. Il lui parla aussi de son départ intempestif le matin même. Kaoru ne se justifia pas et lui dit simplement qu'il avait dû faire des courses. Il prit alors la main de Toshiya et l'entraina dans le premier bus qu'il vit. Il lui sourit rassurant en lui disant qu'il avait toujours ses clés et qu'il allait donc le ramener chez lui. Toshiya vit sa gêne s'évanouir et il sourit bêtement, heureux. Ils sortirent du bus en trombe. Kaoru entrainait toujours Toshiya en le tenant par la main. Il courait en riant et ignorait les fausses plaintes du plus jeune. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Kaoru embrassa le beau brun qu'il avait attiré chez lui. Tout allait très vite. Kaoru avait retiré son manteau de pudeur et de bonnes manières et laissait libre court à ses désirs. Il avait besoin de vitesse et de vertige. Il se revoyait quelques années auparavant, quand sa vie n'était rythmée que par des pulsions, des pulsions de vie. Pour l'heure, il assouvissait ses folies, et abattait les barrières qu'ils s'imposaient au quotidien, ses frustrations. Et tout l'appartement fut le théâtre de leurs ébats.

Kaoru recouvrit délicatement Toshiya d'une couverture pour ne pas le réveiller. Ils s'étaient endormis là, sur le tapis du salon seulement couverts d'un plaid peu épais en viscose. Il lui laissa un autre mot pour le prévenir de son départ anticipé. Dehors, le vent assaillait son visage, les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il marcha jusqu'à un café et y prit un petit déjeuner. Il pensait à Toshiya et à leur nuit effreinée. Il pensait avoir fait une croix sur ces pratiques délirantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'embarquer un mec comme ça...? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de t'enfuir de ton propre appart' au petit matin ? Il n'assumait simplement pas cette part de lui, celle qui n'aimait les garçons que dans la nuit, à l'ombre de tout lendemain. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui il devrait affronter Toshiya, qu'il se sentirait désolé d'avoir agi comme il l'a fait, bestialement. Il savait aussi qu'il avait abandonné ses principes bien trop vite et que tous les matins il le regretterait s'il continuait mais il savait surtout que Toshiya serait blessé. Il n'avait pas la force de mettre à terme à leur relation naissante. Il n'avait pas la force de mettre un terme à ce jeu qu'il avait lui-même instauré. Il rit désamparé, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Puis il se leva et sortit. Des flocons tombaient de façon éparse et le vent s'était calmé. Il alla voir Taku, il lui sourit timidement et se dit une fois de plus qu'il était son seul point de repère. La neige avait fait fuir les clients et le magasin était plongé dans une agréable torpeur. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils se regardaient. Mais tous deux se comprenaient. Kaoru remercia Taku et Taku lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Cette ambiance spéciale avait apaisé Kaoru. Il rentra chez lui, prêt à faire face à la situation. Quand il rentra, l'appartement était encore silencieux et la pénombre l'enveloppait de toute sa chaleur. Il froissa le mot qu'il avait griffoné quelques heures plus tôt et le jeta. Il alla ensuite au salon et trouva Toshiya comme il l'avait laissé. Il sourit et s'agenouilla pour le réveiller. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Toshiya ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

- Ton nez est froid..., ses mots étaient à peine articulés et empreints de sommeil. Il tendit la main pour toucher sa joue, froide elle aussi.

- Il neige dehors, lui répondit Kaoru en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Toshiya esquissa un sourire pour brimer sa curiosité mais il ne put retenir ses mots.

- T'es sorti ? Il est pourtant très tôt...

Kaoru se contenta de hocher la tête et s'allongea contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Kaoru se maudissait d'être aussi maladroit et Toshiya d'être aussi suspicieux.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Kaoru avait cessé de ruminer trop absorbé par son travail et bien décidé à ne plus se poser de questions trop profonde sur ses sentiments et ses appréhensions. La neige avait troublé le traffic déjà altéré par des travaux si bien que Kaoru préféra rentrer à pieds. Il aimait bien ce temps. La nuit et les lumières de la ville donnaient à la saison un aspect magique et presque irréel. Toshiya était rentré chez lui. Après plus d'une heure de marche, Kaoru franchit le seuil de son appartement. Il prit sa guitare et joua. Elle lui avait manqué. Il sourit en se souvenant de Kyô et de leur rencontre impromptue. Il se rappela du reflet mordoré de l'eau et de l'ombre des bâtiments qui se découpait dans le ciel loin sur la rive. Il revoyait le petit blond marcher dans les feuilles mortes et disparaître entre les arbres.


End file.
